Gerikgo
Pronunciation: '''Geh-rik-go '''Stage 0 The slippery eggs of the gerikgo can be tricky to find as they are kept at the deepest part of any body of water the serpent can find. The two tendrils tend to stop the eggs getting washed away in any currents or floods. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/seggparch.png Stage 1 As it grows nearer to hatching the serpent can be seen inside the dense eggs rubbery shell. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/seggparch.png Stage 2 Only about a foot long at birth these little aquatic snake like creatures have a lot of growing to do. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/sbabyparch.png Stage 3 As it gets older its body stretches out and the fins grow out. It also tends to go through a snapping phase when it first sheds its teeth so be careful when feeding. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/syoungparch.png Stage 4 The long slender sea serpent is the favoured pet of most Waetir enchanters as they have both have an affinity for water. The serpents are experts at sensing and navigating currents, and are able to glide right down to the darkest depths of the ocean where life is harsh and scarce. They thrive in any temperature and most conditions as long as there is a good supply of fish, eels, or crustaceans. They tend to avoid human contact and stay in the remote corners of the worlds water bodies. They have been found in all sorts of locations, from tropical reefs to lightless inland cave pools. Their skin changes colour slightly depending on where they live. They don’t live in groups and tend to be solitary creatures only coming together in spring to mate. However they can be kept in groups when domesticated, though sometimes fights still break out among the males if there is a large group of females. They can survive on land for a short amount of time using the three pairs of fins to push their smooth hard scaled bodies across the ground. The sight of large snake like patterns going to and from the water puzzled and worried more primitive cultures resulting in all sorts of tales about the Gerikgo. It is a little hard to keep them in captivity unless the owner has a large body of water to keep it in as they have been known to escape to nearby rivers or oceans if they don’t like the environment. Though if the owner can manage to keep it then they will find themselves with an amazing and unusual pet. They always retain a bit of the wild in them in their fluid and lashing movement. To swim with one of these feels like a rare honour as the waving serpentine body flows perfectly through the water allowing you to feel more at home in the watery world. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/sadultparch.png Stage 5 As they grow older they only grow in strength as their scales slowly seem to petrify and become covered in a thin layer of calcium stone. The bony growth is particularly active on a row of scales along the back, along the primary fins and the tail fin. There is a little of it on the head and down along the top of the snout, though the creatures often cover it up by wearing either a found skull, (sliding into it and living in it similar to a hermit crab), or they use the skull of something they fought and defeated specifically for that purpose. Often the skulls are from other nearby leviathans of the water, or legendary horse like creatures like kelpies. Despite this sombre habit they are usually gentle and skittish to anything but fish, humans and most other small pets will not be in danger. They only die when the calcium covers their body too much for them to move and they either drift into shallow waters or drop down into the deep ocean. Fully petrified dead bodies of the creature have been found many times, and used in the decoration of buildings, or in past times revered as a physical form of a sea God. It can take centuries for their bodies to build up the calcium, and since they constantly grow some as big as 106 feet have been found, though in captivity they are often a lot smaller. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/selderparch.png Location The lake shore Other info Battling stats Moves Category:Creatures Category:Loreuna map Category:Serpent Category:Waetir enchanter guild